


That's When My Heart Starts Racing

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione knows that this may very well be their last night together.





	That's When My Heart Starts Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s Bingo Square N5: First Time (for either or both).
> 
> Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing recognizable from the HP world and am not making any money.

Hermione watched as Bill and Fleur twirled around on the dancefloor, looking the perfect couple. She couldn’t help but smile, wishing them all the happiness in the world. After all, life was fleeting, wasn’t it?

“They look so happy,” a voice said, standing next to her.

Turning, Hermione smiled at Fred. “They do.”

“I’ll admit that I’m jealous,” Fred admitted with a small smile. “Care to dance?” He held a hand out to her.

“Sure,” Hermione responded, placing her hand in his offered one. He led her onto the dancefloor, pulling her flush against his body as they began to dance. “We’re leaving tomorrow,” Hermione confided to him.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay? I can hide you, Hermione. We can lay low until it’s over.”

Hermione’s heart ached as she looked into Fred’s wide, blue eyes. “You know I can’t stay. I have to help Harry. He and Ron would be lost without me.”

At that, Fred laughed. “They would be, wouldn’t they?” He frowned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Promise me you’ll stay safe. Promise me that you’ll live through this.”

“So long as you promise the same,” Hermione told him. “I love you.” She kissed him briefly before resting her head on his chest. They swayed back and forth on the dancefloor, surrounded by family and friends in similar positions. The air was thick with the tension of what was to come.

“Fred?” Hermione asked, having given the matter quite some thought. “Can I spend the night with you?”

Fred’s eyes widened. “Really? I thought you wanted to wait.” A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

“I just…” She paused, trying to get the words out. “I’ve never with anyone before, and with everything going on, I don’t know if we’ll ever get a chance to again. Besides, I want to lose my virginity to you.” She blushed, smiling warmly at Fred.

He crashed his lips against hers, kissing her firmly. “I love you so much, witch. I’d be more than happy to have you in my bed.” He winked at her.

When the two had finished dancing, Fred pulled her aside. “I’ll go get us some punch,” he whispered, kissing her cheek before disappearing. 

Harry joined her moments later. “You ready to leave tomorrow morning?”

Hermione nodded, willing herself not to cry. She was ready, but a part of her was loathe to leave the safety of the Burrow. She knew that the Ministry would come here looking for them anyways, so it was for the best that they left. “Daybreak, right?”

Fred reappeared, handing her a glass. He gave Harry a quick glare. “You better not break my poor sister’s heart.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry quickly said. “Oh, there she is now.” He smiled briefly at Hermione before going to find Ginny.

“So,” Hermione began after drinking some of her punch. “Shall we retire for the evening?”

“Yeah, we’ll head back to my flat, if that’s all right? I already talked with Georgie and he’s going to stay at Angelina’s tonight.”

“Sounds good.”

Fred held her hand as they walked to the Apparition point. He pulled Hermione into his arms, holding her tightly as he Disapparated them. The next moment, they were in his and George’s flat.

“Shall we head to the bedroom?”

Hermione nodded, blushing nervously. Her heart raced her chest as she followed him. She took a deep breath as she entered Fred's bedroom. Looking at her boyfriend, she smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. His blue eyes were wide as he looked at her in concern. 

"I told you, I'm sure," Hermione reassured him. She kissed him fully on the mouth, pulling him closer. She lowered her hands, carefully beginning to undo the buttons on his dress robes. Breaking the kiss, she was able to remove his robes completely. She quickly got to work on his dress shirt. When she finally had him shirtless, Hermione grinned in victory, her eyes quickly roaming over the sight of him.

She had seen Fred shirtless before. The two had messed around numerous amounts of times, but never before like this. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes; she quickly tore her gaze away from him, looking down.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Fred asked hurriedly. He gently tilted her chin upwards so he could see her eyes. "We don't need to do this."

"No, that isn't it," Hermione assured him once more. "It's just… This might be the last—"

"Don’t," Fred cut her off. "Don’t say things like that. Don't even think about that, Hermione." He pinned her with a slight glare.

"I'm sorry," she said, pressing herself against him. "I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, Hermione." Fred lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly and passionately. With a soft moan, he turned them, maneuvering them towards the bed. When her knees hit the bed, he stopped. Looking at her, he carefully turned her so that her back was facing him. Brushing her hair out of the way, he began to unzip her dress. She trembled under his touch, sending a thrill of excitement and nervousness through him. When her dress was unzipped completely, he slid the straps from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Turning, Hermione faced him, a faint blush on her cheeks. Fred's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight of her matching bra and knickers. "Do I look okay?"

"Okay? More than okay," Fred told her, shaking his head as a small smile appeared on his face. He was already sporting a noticeable erection. "Hermione, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now."

"Really?" she asked, hating that she was so nervous. _Pull yourself together, Hermione. It's just Fred. He's seen you naked in the past, sort of_. 

"Yes, really," Fred pulled her close. He backed her up further, the two of them falling onto the bed. His lips enthusiastically found hers once more and he kissed her passionately. 

Hermione returned the kiss eagerly. His hardened cock brushed her thigh, and she trembled in excitement. Breaking the kiss, she peered into Fred's blue eyes. "Have you done this before?"

Fred froze. "I, er, of course," he said quickly, hoping she didn’t pick up on his lie.

"That's a relief," Hermione said, smiling nervously. "So long as one of use knows what we're doing. I mean, I know what sex is like from books and stuff, and obviously, we have some experience together, but—"

"Hermione," Fred began, arching a brow at her.

"What?"

"Stop rambling."

Hermione giggled. "Sorry! Just the nerves." She resumed kissing him, her hand lightly and tentatively stroking his cock. His teeth scraped her lower lip and a jolt of excitement ran through her. 

Fred slipped a hand down her knickers, his fingers lightly stroking her slit. He groaned slightly when he felt her wetness, his fingers quickly finding her clitoris. He rubbed the small nub, teasingly rubbing circles around it before lightly applying pressure. Hermione bucked her hips against his hand, spurring him on. 

When Fred kissed his way to her neck, Hermione let out a breathy moan. She wanted him, but a small part of her was still nervous. Would it hurt? Would he fit? Would she perform adequately? 

"Turn your brain off," Fred murmured, lightly nipping the sensitive spot beneath her ear. "I can practically hear the gears in your mind."

"Sorry!" she murmured once more. Looking at Fred, she gave him a warm smile. Her hand slipped between them, rubbing at his erection through his trousers. When Fred groaned, she began to undo his trousers. Fred pulled away from her, pushing his trousers and pants down, and shimmying out of them. She drank in the sight of him naked. 

Fred kissed her eagerly, his hand sliding between her legs once more. He quickly stroked her clit, eager to bring her to orgasm. Her breathing quickened, her body pressing against his. A small moan, followed by a mumble of his name and the sharp jerk of her hips alerted him to the fact that she was coming.

"Fred," Hermione whispered against his lips, gasping as her orgasm washed over her. She rocked her hips against his fingers, wanting him all over her. His touch was driving her mad with want. "Fred!"

He swallowed her moans, kissing her tenderly as he made quick work of unhooking her bra and removing it. He watched, eyes glued to her, as she shimmied out of her knickers. Once naked, she looked at him nervously.

"I love you," Fred whispered, gently cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking it slightly. Covering her body with his own, he kissed her passionately yet tenderly.

Hermione's body melted against Fred's. She felt his cock press against her slit, a wave of nerves washing over her. Quietly, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She knew that Fred would never intentionally hurt her, but she had heard that a person's first time could be a painful experience.

"Fred?" she whispered, breaking the silence. 

He looked at her expectantly. "Mmmm?"

"You'll be careful, right?" She momentarily hated herself for sounding so nervous, but then quickly reminded herself that it was nervous. 

"Of course," Fred quickly promised her. "I would never hurt you, Hermione. Say the word, and we'll be done." 

"Fred?" She brushed her lips against his.

"Mmmm," he murmured in response, kissing her before pausing for her question.

"Make love to me, please." Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she felt him align himself with her entrance. As he began to push in, she tensed in fear. Fred kissed her, coaxing her lips open as he pushed in completely. Hermione gasped in pain, her fingers digging into Fred's shoulders.

"Shhh, it's okay," Fred soothed, still completely, full inside of her. His own heart was beating loudly in his chest. "Let me know when you're ready." He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping at her sweet skin. After a few moments, he felt Hermione relax against him. 

"I'm ready," she murmured, having gotten ahold of her nerves. The stinging pain had subsided, and she was ready for Fred to move. A small gasp escaped her lips as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. "Fred," she groaned. "Please, for the love of Merlin, do that again."

Fred chuckled, his lips near her ear. "As you wish, Hermione." He repeated the motion, taking his time, teasing her. He hoped that he was doing it right, but he assumed he was if her small noises of pleasure were anything to go by. Her fingers grasped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging in. The sharp sting of pain sent a jolt of desire through Fred. 

"Oh, gods," Hermione panted as Fred increased his pace. She began to thrust her hips, meeting his strokes. With each passing movement, they seemed to have found a rhythm. Fred seemed to grow more and more confident with each passing second as well. 

"I'm not going to last," he grunted, closing his eyes. He bit down on his lower lip.

Hermione nodded, understanding that it was all too much. Her body felt as if it were aflame, each touch and thrust sending her deeper and deeper into the unknown. She wanted more… she wanted this… she wanted Fred for the rest of her days.

It was at that moment, while she and Fred were in the midst of their lovemaking, that Hermione realised that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Fred. He was her soulmate. He was hers, and she was his. 

"I love you," Fred whispered, seemingly knowing what was on her mind. "For the rest of our days, Hermione," he swore to her, sealing his words with a tender kiss.

Hermione returned the kiss eagerly, her arms pulling him flat against her. Fred let out an incoherent jumble of words as he stilled, spilling himself inside of her.

"Shit! Sorry!" He cried, clearly embarrassed that he had come so quickly.

"I love you," Hermione told him. "I love you, I love you," she repeated, pressing kisses all across his face as he finished coming. "Gods, Fred, that was incredible," she gushed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her body was flushed from their lovemaking; she was utterly spent.

"Hermione, I didn’t perform the charm," Fred suddenly remembered, cursing under his breath as he untangled himself from her and lay down on the bed.

"I'm on the potion," Hermione assured him, smiling. "I took the necessary precautions. We're all set." She turned on her side, facing him.

"I've got such a clever witch," Fred boasted with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her against his side, cuddling her close. "Was that okay?"

"Perfect," Hermione told him, the tone of her voice telling him that she meant it. "Was I okay for you?" She worried her lower lip.

"Brilliant," Fred promised, kissing the tip of her nose slightly. He paused, sighing. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Hermione questioned, closing her eyes as she grew comfortable in their current position.

"I lied, earlier," Fred said, his cheeks turning pink. "This was my first time."

Hermione opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Why didn’t you just say so? Why lie that you had experience?"

Fred frowned. "I didn’t want you to think any less of me. I didn’t want to make you any more nervous."

She sighed, shaking her head. "You sound ridiculous. What if I had told you that? What if I told you I wasn’t a virgin so that you wouldn’t be nervous or so you wouldn’t think less of me? Don’t you realise how absurd that sounds?" She pinned Fred with a slight glare.

"That sounds stupid," Fred agreed, sighing once more. "I clearly wasn’t thinking… Forgive me?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a brief kiss. "Now, Fred Weasley, I want you to hold me close and snuggle me all night long." She closed her eyes, trying not to think of what the morning would bring.

Fred pulled her even closer. "I loathe the idea of letting you go." He closed his eyes, obviously feeling the same way that she did. Pulling the duvet and sheets up over them, they got comfortable in each other's arms. "I love you, Hermione, and when this is all over, I plan on making you mine forever."

Hermione felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. "I love you, Fred."

* * *

Hermione held Fred's hand tightly as they stood in the fields on the outskirt of the Burrow. The pair could hear Ron and Harry approaching.

It was time.

Hermione turned to Fred, pressing her face against his chest. "Please, stay safe."

"You too," Fred whispered, too choked up with emotion to get any other words out. "I love you. Be careful."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered, allowing herself to cry. She could feel the tears slowly slide down her cheeks. Looking up at Fred, she saw that his own eyes were brimming with tears.

"Ready?"

Hermione and Fred both turned to face Harry, who looked a little sheepish at interrupting their moment. "Sorry," he murmured. 

Fred kissed Hermione once more before heading towards Harry. He clapped Harry on the shoulder, leaning down to whisper something in his ear. Harry nodded.

Fred then moved on to Ron. He pulled his brother in for a tight hug, whispering something in Ron's ear as well. Ron whispered a mumbled, "Love you, too."

"Take care, you three." Fred smiled weakly at the trio. "We'll see each other soon."

"I know we will," Hermione whispered quietly. She gripped Harry and Ron's hand tightly, locking eyes with Fred. She smiled slightly at him before turning on the spot, Disapparating with Ron and Harry in tow.

Hermione wouldn’t rest until the rest of the Horcruxes were destroyed. Only then would she allow herself to consider her future with Fred. They had a job to do.

* * *

**One Third of the Golden Trio Engaged!**

_The Daily Prophet is pleased to announce the engagement of Hermione Jean Granger to Frederick Gideon Weasley. Miss Granger and Mister Frederick Weasley have yet to release any further details regarding their upcoming nuptials. The Daily Prophet and its' associated members would like to wish the happy couple their deepest congratulations._


End file.
